It is well known that conventional plasma sources, such as at the interior of hollow cathodes do not enable obtaining a plasma flow of large transverse section in the presence of a magnetic field. In the known arrangements, the transverse diffusion of the plasma is, in fact, prevented by the magnetic field.
Furthermore, in the known arrangements, direct acceleration of the plasma by geometric effect cannot be contemplated as it is conducted in non-homogeneous magnetic fields.